


Marked for Death

by CandorGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandorGirl/pseuds/CandorGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never wanted the mark, but he always wanted HIM.<br/>A one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked for Death

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is rough. I just thought it up really quick. It has no plot really, I just felt like posting something for the lovely people here!

Draco walked from his father's study in a daze. Tomorrow was the day. Tomorrow was the day he will die. It isn't true death, he supposed, but it was a slavery he would never consent to. He was a pureblood for goodness sake! He was supposed to be above all of this.  
Draco knows the expectations. He was born with them, bred by them, and raised to want nothing more than to fulfill them. In the end, it appears, he will never be able to accept them. He is the fallen son of the House of Malfoy now. He mustn't be a part of a madman's revenge on the world.   
"I am not a murderer"  
He walked step by step back to his room. He lived minute by minute in a daze. He packed up his things one by one as he left the only life he ever knew.  
"I am not a murderer."  
He apparated away from his family without a thought. He walked away without regret.  
"I will not be a slave."  
~~~~~~~

Harry Potter was walking down the streets of London when he heard the unmistakable crack of apparition nearby. None of the Muggles noticed it. Given it was almost like a car backfiring, Harry could see why they didn't even glance upwards. Harry himself was going to walk away from the wizard or witch that just arrived until he heard a familiar voice saying,  
"Merlin! Filthy Muggles!"  
"Malfoy?" Harry asked incredulously.  
The blond haired boy looked up and started to curse.  
"Potter. How is it that of all people in this bloody universe you had to be the one to find me?"  
Harry's eyes narrowed.  
"I suppose if you were more coordinated you wouldn't have landed right next to me! Yet here you are. No wonder I always beat you at Quidditch."  
"Don't cross that line, Potter! You know that it is all just favoritism and nothing to do with skill."  
"Right... I'll just leave you to it then."  
"No!" Malfoy burst out, "I have all of this luggage."  
"Not my problem!" Harry shot back, but something stopped him.  
"Please?"  
~~~~~~~

Why the heck did he just say that? He must be going crazy because he just begged POTTER of all people to help him. He begged the one person who always rejected him, always fought him, always ignored him to help. He never wanted his help.  
'But you always wanted him.' The little voice in his head muttered.  
'Only because he never wanted me. It's just a load of rubbish. Nothing to do with the fact his "just rolled out of bed" look is rather sexy...' Draco retorted to the voice.  
Round one goes to the voice.  
~~~~

Malfoy's mutterings were amusing to Harry. He never suspected the grey eyed phantom would actually talk to himself like an actual human with FEELINGS. Guess people surprise one another everyday.  
Instead of interrupting the boy, Harry began to gather the various items scattered across the ground. With his actions, the boy stopped his mutterings and glanced up.  
"Thank you... Harry."  
People really do hold many surprises.  
"You are welcome, Mal-Draco." Harry amended. "When we are done with this... you can stay with me."  
"Why?"  
"You are running." Harry gestured to Draco's luggage. "Nobody would expect you to stay with me."  
Harry figured the blond would reject his offer. Instead, he was rewarded with a heart-melting smile.   
"Correct! Now show me the way, Scarhead!"  
Harry scowled but did so.  
"As you wish." He couldn't help but add "Ferretface." 

Old Habits die hard.  
~~~~  
MONTHS LATER:

"Draaaaco! Where did you leave my comb?"  
"You mean you actually USE this? Goodness, Harry, I never knew!"  
"That innocent act only goes so far!"   
"I know, but you love it."  
"I do..."  
The couple was new. They had only just tested this out. They fought like they used to, but that made them stronger. They were both pleasantly surprised to realize they had feelings for each other.  
"I know." The Malfoy smirk was growing on Harry.  
"Really now?"   
"Yes."  
The boys now were millimeters apart.  
"I love this more." He pointed to the boy.  
And they kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Now... what do you think? A bit fast or sudden? Did you like it? Leave kudos if you will, please? Until we meet again, my lovelies!


End file.
